


The Whole World In His Hands

by ahyperactivehero (ahyperactiverhero)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahyperactiverhero/pseuds/ahyperactivehero
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale sit in a park where some church-going children are practicing a song. Honestly nothing but short, sweet fluff!





	The Whole World In His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted over on my tumblr where I've been taking prompts! I debated posting it here, but I figured since people liked it over there I would! Enjoy!

_“He’s got the whole world in His hands. He’s got the whole world in His hands. He’s got the whole world in His hands…”_

Crowley groaned as he dropped his head back against the bench he was slouched on. Why did they have to choose the park to practice their singing? And why did they have to pick _that_ song of all songs to sing? He was never overly attached to religious songs, but this one was just obnoxious and repetitive and he hated it. 

“Crowley?” Aziraphale asked, glancing at him from out of the corner of his eye. “Are you alright?”

_“He’s got a-you and me brother in His hands,”_ the children continued to sing.

Crowley would never do anything to hurt a child, but he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t considered sending a few ducks or geese their way to break up their picnic.

“No,” he said, his tone making it quite obvious that he was just pouting. “Do you hear them? And that blasted song?”

Aziraphale turned towards the church-going children, who were moving to the next part of the song now. He smiled at them, enjoying their singing even if it was off-key and a bit staggered.

“What’s wrong with the song?” he asked. He knew Crowley loved kids, even if the demon did deny it. It was unusual for him to show such annoyance towards them.

Crowley raised his eyebrows, his eyes likely wide behind his sunglasses. “Isn’t it driving you insane? _The whole world in His hands?_ First of all, it’s Her hands. Second of all, the song is so boring and bland and just says the same thing over and over again.” Aziraphale opened his mouth, ready to point out that some of his bebop songs were just as repetitive, but Crowley didn’t give him a chance. “And lastly, the whole world? Really? That’s impossible, even for God.”

Aziraphale shrugged. “I can fit the whole world in my hands.”

Crowley rolled his head up off the back of the bench and glared at the angel. “Oh really, now? Get some new tricks you just failed to mention to me?” he asked, annoyingly teasing.

Aziraphale nodded and reached over to gently cup Crowley’s face with his hands. His smile, which had started out small, grew wider until he was smiling from ear to ear. His cheeks were bunched up, crinkling his eyes that sparkled with more emotions than Crowley wanted to acknowledge.

“There,” he said, his tone fully satisfied. “The whole world in my hands.”

Crowley’s face darkened until it was redder than his hair. “You’re _ssssso sssstupid,”_ Crowley said. He ducked his face back from Aziraphale’s hands and tucked it into his own, effectively hiding his face from the angel.

“I love you, too, dear,” Aziraphale said.

_“Sssstupid angel,” _Crowley said. He glanced out from between his fingers to peek at Aziraphale, who seemed to be very pleased with himself. “I love you, too, angel,” he said and watched Aziraphale looked even more pleased.


End file.
